The invention concerns a filter element as well as a filter assembly with such a filter element.
In the automotive field, often gases like air or liquid operating media, for example, fuels like gasoline, diesel, lubricants like oil but also urea solutions are to be freed from contaminants. For this purpose, usually filter elements are employed which are inserted into a filter housing or a filter receptacle. The filter elements themselves comprise in this context a usually flat and folded filter medium which is provided between end disks or end caps and is flowed through radially. Known are in particular cylinder-shaped housings and filter element geometries. Usually, due to the installation situations, geometric requirements exist in regard to the respective filter element, the filter receptacle, and inlet and outlet lines for clean and raw fluid. It is desirable to employ a filter surface area as large as possible in a small installation space.
DE 10 2013 218 694 A1 discloses a filter assembly with a housing that comprises a first cover and a second cover, a grid located in the housing and comprising ribs and bands connected to each other, and a filter medium that is formed as one piece together with the grid and that comprises a circumferential width which is located between the covers.
DE 10 2013 217 333 A1 discloses an in-tank filter for filtering a liquid with a first filter side and a second filter side. Between them, a receiving space is arranged. Moreover, filtered liquid can be discharged from the receiving space by means of a connector. For forming a housing, an annular circumferential wall is provided which surrounds the first filter side and the second filter side, wherein at least one filter side comprises a pleated filter medium.